Paman Kibum
by Linling
Summary: Ini FF KIHYUN lagi, dibaca saja hehehe. Just KIHYUN KIHYUN KIHYUN KIHYUN KIHYUN KIHYUN KIHYUN (Kibum X Kyuhyun)/ Hati-hati karena ini BL


**Paman Kibum**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum adalah seorang pengusaha muda sukses, usianya yang baru 25 tahun namun kesuksesan dan kehidupan mapan sudah disandangnya. Hanya satu yang kurang yaitu pasangan.

KiHyun

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 4 sore, terlihat seorang namja berambut ikal tengah memasuki area apartement. Dipencetnya tombol interkom agar orang yang didalam mengetahui dia sudah pulang dan membukakan pintunya.

"Paman Kibum~ Kau didalam? Aku sudah pulang~" Ucap namja ikal ini di depan interkom namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Dia menunggu sebentar mungkin saja seseorang yang dipanggil Paman Kibum tadi sedang mandi atau apalah.

"Ya ampun. Paman kemana _sih_?"

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, tiba-tiba sosok yang ditunggu namja ikal ini muncul dari belakang punggungnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae"

Ucapnya yang langsung berhasil membuat namja ikal atau Kyuhyun itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Ya ampun. Paman darimana? Kenapa nafasmu seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut panik, diusapnya keringat yang mengalir di sekitar pelipis Kibum dengan dasi seragamnya.

"Tadi ban mobilnya bocor di jalan" Jawab Kibum yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Bocor? Bukannya kemarin sudah bocor ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ban bocor itu bisa kapan saja Kyu. Sudah ayo kita masuk, kau pasti lapar kan?"

Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk ke apartement pribadinya. Ya, Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Kibum.

Setelah memasuki apartement, Kyuhyun langsung membanting tasnya ke sofa dan merebahkan dirinya diatas karpet depan TV. Sementara Kibum langsung melesat ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Kyuhyun makanan.

" _Ahh~ Nyaman sekali. Nasib baik aku bertemu Paman ini. Hidupku terfasilitasi sekarang. Ohh Paman baik saranghae-yo!~"_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dia memegang dadanya setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir dalam hatinya tadi.

Dag Dig Dug

Dag Dig Dug

"Ya ampun. Apa-apaan ini? Mana mungkin?"

Gumam Kyuhyun masih memegangi dadanya. Dia teringat dengan undangan yang diberikan teman sekelasnya tadi sewaktu istirahat makan siang di kantin, segera Kyuhyun mengambil undangan itu di tasnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi?" Gumamnya lirih.

"Apa itu Kyu?"

Tiba-tiba Kibum muncul dari arah dapur dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang membawa sesuatu. Karena penasaran Kibum menanyakannya, tapi Kyuhyun malah terlihat menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Ah. Paman, bukan apa-apa" Jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

"Jangan bohong. Katakan apa itu?"

Kibum terlihat marah karena Kyuhyun sudah berbohong. Dia mencoba merebut dengan paksa undangan yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun. Namun tidaklah mudah, Kyuhyun berusaha keras agar Kibum tak mengambilnya. Usaha Kyuhyun sia-sia, Kibum berhasil mengambil undangan tersebut.

"Pesta dansa?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah saat Kibum berhasil mengambil dan membaca undangan tersebut.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan meremas sedikit surat undangan berwarna hijau tersebut. Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan dengan suara yang terbata.

"A..A..Paman, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku janji"

"Bagus. Jangan sampai kau berani berkeliaran" Jawab Kibum dengan penuh penekanan. Setelahnya dia pergi darisana meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di karpet dengan makanan yang sudah ada di meja.

" _Hidupku memang terfasilitasi. Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak sesuka hatiku. Ahhh~"_

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang belajar di kamarnya. Dia suka Matematika. Dia sedang asik mengerjakan angka-angka yang bukan gaya gue. Tiba-tiba dia ingat Kibum.

"Hmmm Paman Kibum sedang apa ya?"

Kyuhyun berfikir dan mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di dagu.

"Aku coba lihat ah"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat pendek tersebut Kyuhyun melangkah pergi dari kamarnya menuju ruangan kerja Kibum.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang kerja itu perlahan takut mengganggu Kibum. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dapat dilihatnya Kibum yang sedang sibuk membaca berkas berkas yang entah apa isinya.

"Paman Kibum~"

Panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Kibum menoleh kearahnya membuat Kyuhyun takut karena mungkin saja Kibum terganggu dengan kedatangannya. Namun Kibum malah tersenyum menyambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau disini? Apa perlu sesuatu?"

Tanya Kibum lembut. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan melangkah mendekati letak duduk Kibum. Dia memainkan ujung kemejanya imut membuat Kibum merasa gemas.

"Aku bosan Paman. Apa Paman sedang sibuk? Aku ingin Paman menemaniku" Jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut. Kibum malah semakin tersenyum dan berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Maaf aku membiarkanmu terlalu lama ya? Kajja kita keluar"

Ucap Kibum membuat Kyuhyun tak percaya, terlihat binar di mata bulat itu yang saat ini tengah menatap mata hitam di depannya.

"Keluar?"

Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, kita keluar dari ruangan ini dan pindah ke ruang tengah. Kajja"

Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa namun Kibum tak melihatnya karena dia berjalan duluan sambil menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun menuju ruang tengah meninggalkan ruang kerja yang Kibum fikir Kyuhyun akan semakin bosan didalam sini.

" _Haih~ Kukira keluar rumah~"_

Sesampainya di ruang tengah. Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan sambil menyaksikan acara TV. Kyuhyun terlihat tak berminat karena dia sudah bdmd. Dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum.

"Ada apa Kyu? Sepertinya ada yang kau fikirkan? Katakan saja"

Ucap Kibum

"Euummm~ Paman tahu tidak? Tadi disekolah ada yang bertanya padaku"

Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memainkan kelingking Kibum yang bebas karena tangan Kibum yang lain sibuk mengganti channel TV.

"Apa?"

Singkat. Karena Kibum sedang fokus pada Televisi, sedari tadi dia belum menemukan acara yang menurutnya cocok untuk Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Dia bertanya siapa kekasihku"

Jawaban Kyuhyun mampu menghentikan aktifitas Kibum menggonta-ganti channel TV. Dia menatap layar TV yang menayangkan acara ikan berenang di dalam botol futami kemudian di lempar ke rawa-rawa.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kekasihmu itu aku?"

"Paman sendiri yang bilang kalau Paman itu bukan kekasihku, tapi calon suamiku"

Dan jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Kibum terkekeh. Diusapnya kepala Kyuhyun sayang. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Arasseo~Itu memang benar, tapi bukankah sebelum menjadi suami aku ini kekasihmu dulu?"

Tanya Kibum kemudian mendudukkan Kyuhyun dipangkuannya. Saat ini mereka berdua saling bertatapan karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Berarti aku boleh menjawab kalau Paman adalah kekasihku?"

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk leher Kibum.

"Gomawo Paman, aku senang. Paman kita akan menikah kan?"

Kibum membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengusap punggung yang dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru itu.

"Setelah kau lulus kita akan menikah"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Kyuhyun-ah, nanti Paman tidak bisa menjemputmu lagi. Rapat kemarin belum selesai. Kau mengerti kan?" Ucap Kibum saat dia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti Paman."

"Jangan main dan langsung pulang. Kunci pintunya lalu setelah makan kau tidur. Aracchi?"

"Arasseo"

Chup!

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Kibum setelahnya dia kabur dari mobil itu masuk ke dalam area sekolah. Kibum yang masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan kini tersenyum.

"Ya ampun. Bahkan dia sudah berani sekarang"

Setelahnya Kibum melajukan mobilnya. Saat sudah berada beberapa meter dari sekolahan Kyuhyun, ponsel Kibum bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Kibum membuka pesan itu yang ternyata dari Saehee, klien yang nanti siang akan dia temui untuk rapat.

"Apa? Dia mengajak pertemuannya dimajukan pagi ini?"

Gumam Kibum setelah membaca pesan yang masuk itu. Kibum banting stir kemudian tancap gas untuk segera sampai di tempat yang dituliskan Saehee di pesan tadi.

"Mana ada rapat jam segini. Bahkan jam pelajaran pertama Kyuhyun belum dimulai"

Rutuk Kibum namun dia tetap mendatanginya ,mengingat Saehee adalah kunci emas agar proposal kerjasama dengan kantor Appanya diterima. Jika itu semua berhasil, 10% saham kantor Appa Saehee akan menjadi miliknya.

Disebuah cafe...

Terlihat yeoja imut berambut lurus mengenakan mantel hitam dan berstocking jaring-jaring mirip jala tengah duduk dengan anggun sambil menyesap kopi susu yang dia pesan.

"Kenapa belum datang juga?"

Gumam yeoja itu sambil melirik arloji merk terkenal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Saehee-ssi. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah kegalauan yeoja bernama Saehee tersebut. Rautnya seketika berubah menjadi berbinar.

"Ahaih~ Kibum-ssi aniyo. Aku juga barusaja datang. Duduklah"

Jawab Saehee yang mempersilakan Kibum untuk duduk. Kibum dengan cuek langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk disana.

"Jadi rapat seperti apa yang diadakan sepagi ini?"

Sindir Kibum membuat Saehee salting. Dia meremas cangkir kopi susunya dan menunduk tak berani menatap Kibum.

"Sebenarnya tak ada Kibum-ssi. Aku hanya..."

"Apa? Tak ada?"

"Aku hanya ingin sarapan pagi denganmu. Itu saja"

"Maaf. Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari sarapan bersama yang harus aku urus"

Perkataan dingin disertai Kibum berdiri hendak meninggalkan Saehee mampu membuat Saehee mendongak dan menatap Kibum yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Jika kau mau melakukan ini aku akan membuatmu memegang saham 20% di perusahaan Appaku"

Perkataan Saehee mampu menghentikan langkah Kibum. Tanpa berbalik Kibum menjawab dengan santai namun dingin.

"Aku tidak butuh 20%. Batalkan saja kerjasamanya"

"Kibum-ssi"

Kibum menghela nafas sebelum menyahuti "Rapat siang ini akan tetap berlanjut"

Saehee tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Kibum

"Tapi jangan harap aku menyetujuinya"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kibum melangkah pergi darisana meninggalkan Saehee yang menatap punggung Kibum semakin menjauh. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan giginya menggertak.

"Kau harus jadi milikku!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sorry gue pake Saehee yang jarang muncul di ff. Ini gak incest kok.**

 **Eh Btw yang K Twins! udah mentok idenya hahaha, kapan2 aja yha? Apa kalau gak minta sama Jixian37, itu dulu akun lamaku tapi udah gue wariskan ke dia, Facebooknya ini : Ji Xian. Add aja temennya baru 3, kasian hahaha.**

 **BYE !**


End file.
